Based on their presentation of antigenic epitopes and secretion of various cytokines and chemokines which initiate and/or enhance many cell types, antigen-presenting cells (APC) and dendritic cells (DC) are known for their ability to alter and direct different immunological responses and thus induce a phenomenon of B and T cell plasticity. Similarly to multi-potential progenitor cells, APC and DC can be located in different tissues such as the lymph nodes and the bone marrow (BM) or in the circulation. Likewise, DC in different stages of maturity can be found in a variety of tissues.
The following references may be of interest:    1. PCT Publication WO 08/140,316 to Meers    2. US Patent Application Publication 2008/0206286 to Yu    3. US Patent Application Publication 2008/0226612 to Treves et al    4. US Patent Application Publication 2008/0292601 to Song    5. US Patent Application Publication 2009/0131346 to Sorio    6. US Patent Application Publication 2010/0143311 to Mizukami et al    7. US Patent Application Publication 2009/0004157 to Kalinski    8. Wallet M. A. (2005), “Immunoregulation of Dendritic Cells”, Clinical Medicine & Research 3:166-175    9. Cox K. (2005) “Plasmacytoid dendritic cells (PDC) are the major DC subset innately producing cytokines in human lymph nodes”, J. Leukoc. Biol. 78:1142-1152    10. Kim R. (2006), “Functional Role of Immature Dendritic Cells in Impaired Immunity and Solid Tumors and Their Targeted Strategies for Provoking Tumor Immunity”, Clin. Exp. Immunol. 146:189-196    11. McKenna K. (2005), “Plasmacytoid Dendritic Cells: linking Innate and Adaptive Immunity”, J. Virol 79:17-27    12. Dzionek A., (2000), “BDCA-2, BDCA-3, and BDCA-4: Three Markers for Distinct Subsets of Dendritic Cells in Human Peripheral Blood”, J. Immunol. 165:6037-6046    13. Stem Cell Information, (2007), “The Adult Stem Cell”, The National Institute of Health, http://stemcells.nih.gov/info/scireport/chapter4.asp    14. Kollet O. (2002), “Human CD34+CXCR4-sorted cells harbor intracellular CXCR4, which can be functionally expressed and provide NOD/SCID repopulation”, Blood 100:2778-2786    15. Kanamaru F. (2004), “Expression of membrane bound and soluble receptor activator of NFkappaB ligand (RANKL) in human T cells”, Immunol Lett. 94:23946    16. Badorff C. (2003), “Transdifferentiation of Blood-Derived Human Adult Endothelial Progenitor Cells into Functionally Active Cardiomyocytes”, Circulation 107:1024-1032    17. Nagasawa, T. (2008), “New niches for B cells”, Nat Immunol 9:345    18. Sapoznikov, A. (2008), “Perivascular clusters of dendritic cells provide critical survival signals to B cells in bone marrow niches”, Nat Immunol 9:388    19. Stier, S. (2005), “Osteopontin is a hematopoietic stem cell niche component that negatively regulates stem cell pool size”, J Exp Med 201:1781    20. Kohara, H. (2007), “Development of plasmacytoid dendritic cells in bone marrow stromal cell niches requires CXCL12-CXCR4 chemokine signaling”, Blood 110:4153    21. Cheng, P. (2007), “Regulation of dendritic-cell differentiation by bone marrow stroma via different Notch ligands”, Blood 109:507    22. Dubois, B. (1998), “Critical role of IL-12 in dendritic cell-induced differentiation of naive B lymphocytes”, J Immunol 161:2223    23. Mahnke, K. (2002), “Immature, but not inactive: the tolerogenic function of immature dendritic cells”, Immunol Cell Biol 80:477    24. Tang, H. (2006), “Endothelial stroma programs hematopoietic stem cells to differentiate into regulatory dendritic cells through IL-10”. Blood 108:1189    25. Satthaporn, S. (2001), “Dendritic cells (I): Biological functions”, J R Coll Surg Edinb 46:9    26. Romani, N. (1994), “Proliferating dendritic cell progenitors in human blood”, J Exp Med 180:83    27. Zhou, L. (1996), “CD14+ blood monocytes can differentiate into functionally mature CD83+ dendritic cells”, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 93: 2588    28. Watanabe, S. (2003), “The duration of signaling through CD40 directs biological ability of dendritic cells to induce antitumor immunity”, J Immunol 171:5828    29. Sozzani, S. (2007), “Dendritic cell-endothelial cell cross-talk in angiogenesis”, Trends Immunol 28:385    30. Naldini, A. (2006), “Cutting edge: IL-1beta mediates the proangiogenic activity of osteopontin-activated human monocytes”, J Immunol 177:4267    31. Conejo-Garcia, J. R. (2004), “Tumor-infiltrating dendritic cell precursors recruited by a beta-defensin contribute to vasculogenesis under the influence of Vegf-A”, Nat Med 10:950    32. U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,105 (1999) to Feng Y et al. (1997), Stem cell factor agonists. application Ser. No. 08/955,848    33. US Patent Application Publication 2007/0269867 (2007) to Ghosh S K et al. (2004), Protein markers associated with bone marrow stem cell differentiation into early progenitor dendritic cells.    34. U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,286 (2002) to Nelson E L et al. (1999) Methods and compositions for making dendritic cells from expanded populations of monocytes and for activating T cells.    35. PCT Publication WO 98/053048 to Nelson et al.    36. U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,228 (2006) to Schmitz et al. (2000) Antigen-binding fragments specific for dendritic cells, compositions and methods of use thereof antigens recognized thereby and cells obtained thereby.